Réunion de famille
by ShiroYatta96
Summary: Wofgang veut présenter à sa famille son amant, Antonio Salieri. Seulement, celui-ci ne sait pas à quoi il va devoir faire face...   Tonio/Wolfi


_Et me revoilà avec un Wolfi/Tonio où l'on rencontre la belle famille du petit Mozart xD _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 1:**

Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ne serait plus qu'un cadavre froid. Mais celui-ci bien au contraire, était bel et bien vivant, osant même arquer un petit sourire narquois à l'encontre de son rival, Antonio Salieri. Les deux hommes étaient assis dans deux fauteuils moelleux, une petite table bordée de dentelles et couverte de pâtisseries et de tasses de thé devant eux.

Le brun se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi en avoir mis autant. Il devait y avoir assez de tasses pour une armée entière ! Wolfgang n'aurait quand même pas invité toute sa famille ? Une sueur froide coula le long du front du compositeur officiel de la Cour, il ne préférait même pas penser à une telle catastrophe.

Le rire de son amant l'interrompit dans ses pensées cauchemardesques.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas Antonio, il n'y aura que mon père et ma soeur.

Ce qui ai déjà bien suffisant ! pensa fortement son compagnon.

- Je ne m'en fais pas, c'est juste que je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu veux me présenter à ta famille ?

- Pour tout faire dans les règles de l'art, mon Tonio, s'amusa le blond en lui caressant la joue tendrement. Je ne veux pas cacher mon amour pour toi, je veux que tous le monde le sache.

Quoiqu'il puisse en dire, l'italien était toujours touché par des déclarations de ce genre, même si lui même n'y était pas très doué. Il adressa un sourire tendre à son amant, mais il se congela bien vite lorsque son propriétaire analysa un peu mieux la phrase précédemment dite.

- A tous le monde ? répéta-t-il, angoissé.

Il s'attendait presque à voir l'Empereur, Rosenberg et sa clique débarquer brusquement dans le salon. Le rire clair de son amant retentit de nouveau dans la pièce pour l'instant vide.

- Non, Antonio, je pensais à ma famille en disant ça, s'expliqua l'autrichien qui connaissait très bien son rival maintenant.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les relations humaines, se lamenta ledit rival et même plus.

- Fais de ton mieux et tout ira très bien.

C'est ce qu'on dit, grogna mentalement le brun, peu rassuré. Après tout, Léopold Mozart n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse et son beau sourire. Quand à Nannerl... Elle pourrait être choquée ! Des scénarios en tout genre traversèrent l'esprit tourmenté de notre italien préféré, qui aurait tout fait pour être ailleurs en ce moment même. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit soudain et apparu les deux Mozart tant attendus.

La belle jeune fille se jeta au cou de son frère, tandis que son père se contenta d'une étreinte très solennelle. Puis ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le brun, qui paniquait de seconde en seconde.

- Nannerl, cher Père, je vous présente l'homme que j'aime, Antonio Salieri.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, parvint à articuler au prix de coûteux efforts le compositeur.

- Ouah ! s'exclama la soeur de l'aimé des Dieux, Wolfi, tu as fais fort sur ce coup-là ! Déjà que Constance était bien mignonne, mais lui... Irrésistible ! Magnifique ! J'adore ce petit côté ténébreux ! Je paris qu'il est du genre fier, qu'il ne veut pas montrer ses émotions, sauf à toi, son amoureux transis qui a réussi à briser sa carapace de fer ! C'est d'un romantisme ! Et puis, vraiment bien... Très musclé... Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi les hommes bien faits sont soi mariés soi attirés par ceux du même sexe ? Oh, je suis contente pour toi mon frère, avec un corps pareil, tu as du passer du bon temps !

- Je ne te dis pas à quel point ! lui répondit sans gêne le blond, sous le regard interdit de son amant et désespéré de Léopold. Antonio est très...

- Pudique j'en suis sur, le coupa dans son élan son père, nous nous passerons de certains détails. Ma fille, calmes-toi donc ! Sinon, pourquoi ne pas continuer notre discussion assis ? J'ai cru voir que tu nous avais préparé des petites choses, mon fils, tu as bien fait, nous sommes exténués.

Antonio Salieri eu à partir de ce jour un immense respect envers son beau-père

_Reviews ? =D_


End file.
